


Let's Make a Bet (a 221B+)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Just super porn-y, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retirement, Retirementlock, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, author's questionable use of alternative narrative structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Maybe Mary knows more about sport than Sherlock does





	1. Let's Make a Bet (a 221B)

John knelt between Sherlock’s legs, looking at him. Sherlock stared back as he sat in the chair, his cock throbbing. 

Mary ran her fingers up the back of John’s head until she griped the hair on top. “Go ahead. Suck him,” she said, pushing John’s head down.

John let Mary guide his mouth down to Sherlock’s cock. He closed his lips around it and began to bob his head up and down rapidly.

Sherlock gasped, lifting his hips off the chair. He wished that he could grab John’s head but his wrists were still tied to the arms. He groaned loudly.

Mary didn’t move away, keeping her hand firmly on John’s head. She stared down at Sherlock, watching him squirm as John sucked his cock hard. John was sucking and slurping loudly as it slid almost all the way in with each stroke.

Sherlock looked up at Mary, staring her in the eyes.

“He has such a nice mouth,” Mary nearly whispered. “Go ahead,” she softly commanded.

Sherlock moaned loudly, lifted his hips up hard and erupted in John’s mouth. John kept swallowing until Sherlock slumped back into the chair. He let Sherlock’s softening cock slide from his mouth.

Mary leaned down and kissed Sherlock on the lips before turning to John. “It’s time for my fun. Get on your back.”


	2. Let's Make a Bet Redux (Another Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Mary knows more about sport than Sherlock does

John knelt between Sherlock’s legs, looking at him. Sherlock stared back as he sat in the chair, his cock throbbing. 

Mary ran her fingers up the back of John’s head until she griped the hair on top. “Go ahead. Suck him,” she said, pushing John’s head down.

John let Mary guide his mouth down to Sherlock’s cock. He closed his lips around it and began to bob his head up and down rapidly.

Sherlock gasped, lifting his hips off the chair. He wished that he could grab John’s head but his wrists were still tied to the arms. He groaned loudly.

Mary didn’t move away, keeping her hand firmly on John’s head. She stared down at Sherlock, watching him squirm as John sucked his cock hard. John was sucking and slurping loudly as it slid almost all the way in with each stroke.

Sherlock looked up at Mary, staring her in the eyes.

“He has such a nice mouth,” Mary nearly whispered. “Go ahead,” she softly commanded.

Sherlock moaned loudly, lifted his hips up hard and erupted in John’s mouth. John kept swallowing until Sherlock slumped back into the chair. He let Sherlock’s softening cock slide from his mouth.

Mary leaned down and kissed Sherlock on the lips before turning to John. “It’s time for my fun. Get on your back.”

_Ten minutes earlier_

Mary looked over at Sherlock, who watched raptly. “He’s so good at this,” Mary said. “Look at how well he sucks it. He can take it all without any problem.” Sherlock’s cock was hard watching John suck Mary’s dildo. He was lifting his hips unconsciously with each down thrust of John’s head. “I bet you wish he was doing this to you.”

A soft groan escaped Sherlock’s mouth.

“You want his mouth sliding up and down your cock, don’t you?”

Sherlock nodded, licking his lips, desperately wanting John to be sucking his cock right now.

“He’s so very good at it,” Mary said, teasing him. “Watch him take my dildo deep into his mouth, and, mmmmm, you wish it was your cock.”

“Ohhhhh,” Sherlock moaned loudly. 

John was looking up at her as he sucked the dildo deep into his mouth.

“Do you want this?” she asked.

Sherlock nodded.

She put her hand on John’s forehead, stopping him. “That’s enough, sweetie.” She pulled her hips back and knelt down to kiss John passionately. “Go on,” she whispered.

_Five minutes earlier_

John was on his knees immediately. Mary walked over to him and gently placed her hand on the back of his head. He knew instinctively what to do and began to kiss and lick Mary between her legs. She sighed as she pressed his head in and urged him on with her fingers.

She looked over at Sherlock. “Mmmmm. He knows exactly what I want,” she moaned as she parted her legs slightly so that he could lick her clit better. “His tongue feels so good right now.” 

Sherlock watched intently as John pleasured Mary. He watched as John deftly made Mary moan and shiver in pleasure. He wanted to be in John’s place, doing the same for Mary. 

Mary tapped John’s head, almost reluctantly. “That’s...enough,” she said. John pulled his head back and looked up at Mary. “Don’t worry. There’s more planned.” Mary walked back over to the bed stand and took out her strap-on and slipped it on, adjusting the straps until it fit comfortably. She moved back over to John.

John opened his mouth and slowly slid the rubber cock into his mouth, but not all the way at first. He pulled back slowly until just the tip was in his mouth and then plunged forward again, taking it deeper. He kept going, quickly reaching a quick tempo, but taking it deep into his mouth. Every time he pushed his head forward, the dildo pushed against Mary causing little moans to escape.

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

The match ended on the telly Sherlock sat there dumbfounded. “But, Portsmouth had the better team,” he protested.

“Yes, on paper,” Mary agreed, “but the Cup isn’t played on paper. Portsmouth loss.” She let that sink in. “The wager?” she finally prompted.

Sherlock looked over at her. “Now?”

“I think you should be the one to tell John that you lost.” She grinned as she got up off the sofa. “Oh, John?” she called.

John shuffled in from the kitchen. “Is that finally over? I think they were going to be showing some T20 tonight which I thought I might catch.”

Mary turned toward John. “Sherlock has something he wants to tell you,” she declared.

John looked to Sherlock. “Mmmm?”

“Portsmouth lost,” Sherlock sighed.

“Oh,” John said. After a few seconds he looked expectantly at Sherlock and followed with, “Is that important?”

Sherlock stared at him. “I lost,” Sherlock said through gritted teeth. “I should say, we lost. The bet, that is.”

“Don’t drag me into this,” John retorted. “This was between you and Mary.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Please. Everybody knows that you are always part of the stake since you refuse to get involved in these wagers.”

John turned to plead his case to Mary but discovered that she was no longer in the room. “Mary?” he called.

“Get in here, boys!” she called from the bedroom.

Mary stood next to the bed, her top already unbuttoned. She looked them over as they entered. “I'm in the mood to have my winnings now. Get naked,” she ordered.

“I’ll get you back for this,” John growled at Sherlock as he slowly started to slip his clothes off.

“No, you won’t,” Sherlock countered, stripping off his own clothes.

“No. I won’t,” John agreed and was quickly naked.

Once Sherlock was too, Mary pointed at the padded wooden chair. “Sit.”

Both John and Sherlock started towards it but Mary grabbed John’s arm. “No, not you, sweetie.” Sherlock sat down. Mary went opened the top drawer of John’s wardrobe and took out two of his ties. “Arms on the armrests,” she instructed and quickly tied his wrists to the arms. When she was done, she leaned in and kissed Sherlock, letting her hand drop to his already hard cock and very gently stroking it with her finger tips. “You don’t do anything until I let you.” She grinned at him. 

She walked over to the bedstand and took a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer, before walking over to John. John offered up his wrists and Mary snapped them tightly on. “You can hold onto your cock, but that’s it. Now, kneel.”

_Back to the present_

John flopped back onto the floor, his hands still firmly holding his cock, and before he could move Mary settled down onto him. Only the tip of his cock probed at her, his hands blocking more of his cock from slipping into her. Mary moaned loudly as she ground against his cock, feeling it hard against her clit and letting the thick head rub slip slightly into her

She leaned forward so that her breast hung down enough for John to lift his head and lick and suck at the nipple. Mary moaned, “Mmmmm. You want me, don’t you? You want to be able to slip you cock into me and fuck me. I’m your wife after all. But you can't.”

John moaned. He throughly enjoyed how much he had to lie there and let Mary use him. He looked up, watching her enjoy herself, grinding down on him, and all he really could was lift his hips and she controlled how much he rubbed against her.

Mary slipped her hand between her thighs, undid the cuffs and lifted her hips slightly. John immediately pulled his hands away before Mary settled back down fully on his cock. She looked back at Sherlock. “I know you got those knots undone the minute John sucked you off,” she said, “so get over here.”

Sherlock was immediately out of the chair and began to lick Mary and tease John’s ass with his fingers. John groaned, pushing up into Mary. The presence of Sherlock was too much for Mary and she began to shudder with her orgasm only moments before John had his.

Mary slid forward, copious amounts of liquid dripping from her onto his belly. She got up and went into the bathroom, picking up her phone along the way. Sherlock crawled up from between John’s legs and lay with him on the floor as John caught his breath.

Suddenly they could hear Mary laughing. “Whoops,” she called.

John lifted his head. “What is it?”

Mary leaned out from the bathroom door. “I forgot I was supposed to be meeting up with Rosie. You don’t want to know what she texted me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
